Pokémon: Siden Region Adventures!
by Nick Jerrison
Summary: 10 year old Jimmy's adventure was interrupted and changed by Pokémon gangster team - Team Sand. Now, Jimmy has to find their hideout and return all stolen Pokémon (incuding his own) to their trainers. He has to travel all across Siden region and catch Pokémon to fight in a battle versus Team Sand. Follow Jimmy, as he travels the Siden region and ends the story of Team Sand.
1. Chapter 1

Pokémon

Siden Region Adventures!

**Disclaimer: Obviously, I do not own Pokémon, I mean, this is a fanfiction, so... Whatever. The following fanfic is taking place in a region not really existing in a Pokémon universe, featuring some Pokémon not really existing in the original Pokémon universe, but of course, original Pokémon will be presented. Fanfic is rated ****5****+ due to some content.**

**Thank you for your time.**

**Enjoy!**

**Chapter One - A Not So Good Beginning**

Jimmy woke up in the morning, knowing that today he is going to start his own Pokémon adventure! He was waiting for it for years and finally the time to choose his very first Pokémon has come!

Jimmy quickly got dressed up and rushed to Professor Ken. But on his way he bumped into his childhood friend, Sam.

"Whoa, watch where you are going, mister~" Sam cut himself off when he found out that the one who have just ran into him was his friend Jimmy.

"Oh hey, Jimmy! Big day today, huh? Going for an adventure?"

"Of course! I've been really looking towards this so much that I can barely wait!" Jimmy replied, "But what are _you _doing here? It's not like I see you around here anytime..."

"Well guess what? I am starting my own adventure, too!"

"Really? That's awesome!"

"Yeah! Since I am already ten years old, I am going to travel across the whole Siden region!" Sam said with enthusiasm.

"Well, since we both are headed the same way, why don't we go together?"

And so, two friends headed to Professor Ken. On their way they talked about their plans on their adventure.

"First off," Jimmy started, "I am going to go to Alvin Town and practice in the Gym. Then, I'm gonna try to beat the Gym leader! After that, I'm going to visit every city in Siden!"

"Me too!" Sam said.

When they arrived to Professor Ken's lab, they found nobody in there.

"Hello? Anyone in here? Why is it so da~" Jimmy shouted, but was cut off by a sound that sounded like hiss. It was Professor Ken.

"Shh! We are hunting a wild Pokémon that crawled inside the lab! He is afraid of light, so it's even harder to catch him." Professor whispered. His eyes were full of hapinness and enthusiasm. He was really into it.

Suddenly, a noise came from behind the table. Professor Ken stood up, grabbed one of his Pokéballs and shouted:

"Go, Gurobash! Use Quick Attack!"

A water type Pokémon came from the Pokéball and rushed towards the table. A moment after, a dark Pokémon got flying out of there.

"Nice! Now go into the Pokéball!" Ken shouted and threw a Pokéball to an unkown Pokémon. A Pokéball bounced a bit, but after all, a Pokémon was caught.

"Hi there, kids! You came here to choose your starter Pokémon, didn't you? Come on, follow me!" Ken said, headind to a table with three Pokéballs on it. "All the other Pokémon are already taken by other kids, so here you go - three Pokémon of three basic types - Fire type, Water type and Grass type. They all are unique and it takes some time to get used to them. So, which one of you is choosing first?"

"I'll let you choose first" Sam said.

"Me? Well, okay." Jimmy grabbed a Pokéball

"Gurobi! A water type Pokémon! He is a little bit hard to teach, but he can sometimes be very loyal to his trainer." Ken said.

"Well, what about this one?" Jimmy grabbed another Pokéball.

"This is Hexie. A grass type Pokémon! He is very calm but can sometimes be stubborn. But even with that said, he is pretty easy to teach."

"And that one is?" Jimmy grabbed a final Pokéball.

"That is Vulvo - a fire type Pokémon. Very stubborn and independent. Very energetic and hard to teach Pokémon. No wonder he hasn't been chosen yet, huh? Well, who do you choose?"

Jimmy looked through the Pokéballs and remembered what Professor Ken said. He was thinking hard. In the end, he made his final choice.

"I choose Vulvo!" Jimmy said with determination.

"Are you sure about this? He is a very tough one. This can be really hard, especially for a starter Pokémon." Professor Ken warned.

"Yes, this is my decision. I want to know what it really means to train a Pokémon."

"Well, if that's what you want..." Ken said, "Here is Vulvo's Pokéball. And here are five empty Pokéballs. Ans that's your own Pokédex! Professor Ken handed Pokédex to Jimmy, "It can give you detailed info about a Pokémon you encounter, but if you catch anyone, it will give you detailed info about this Pokémon in particular."

"Thanks!" Jimmy replied and let Sam make his choice.

"Well, I've been preparing for this since yesterday, so I already know my starter Pokémon! It's Gurobi!" Sam said.

"Well, here you go then. Your Pokémon's Pokéball, five extra Pokéballs and your own Pokédex!"

They both looked at their Pokéballs, both thinking that this is a beginning of something big. Something that will change their lives forever.

"If you want, you can battle each other to test your Pokémon in the backyard. We have a battle arena there." Professor Ken requested.

"Really? That would be good!" Jimmy said, "Let's go, Sam!"

"Well, okay, I guess it would be cool to test ourselves!"

Two friends went outside to the battle area. They grabed their Pokéball and started the battle.

"Okay, Vulvo, go!" Jimmy shouted and threw his Pokéball,

"Gurobi, let's do it!" Sam sent his Pokéball,

"Vulvo, use Quick Attack for a start!" Jimmy commanded,

"Gurobi, dodge it!"

Gurobi jumped away, but Vulvo still hit him and Gurobi fell down on the ground.

"Gurobi, stand up! Use Hydro Pump!" Sam commanded to his Pokémon, his eyes were filled with rage.

"Vulvo, quick! Dodge it!"

Vulvo didn't have enough time to dodge, so he got under Sam's attack.

"Vulvo, are you okay? Reply him with Fire Blast!"

Professor Ken watched the battle and saw all their mistakes. He remembered when he was the same age and didn't understand Pokémon nature and how you should treat them.

'Someday, they will learn' Professor Ken thought, 'Someday...'

Suddenly, an earthquake appeared, like something exploded. And, out of nowhere, three people came out.

"Who are you?!" Professor Ken shouted to three strangers,

"Ha! Like you don't know us!" answered on of them,

"Ah! Team Sand!" Professor Ken gasped,

"Team who?" Sam asked, not understanding what is happening,

"Many villains don't think they're evil, they think they are _heroes... _Not us!" said the first one,

"We are the villains, the bad guys" said the second one,

"We give away our plans, our tactics" said the third one,

"And nobody still stopped us!" they shouted together.

They all looked similar. All wearing brown ourfits. The first one, he was very tall and had green hair with blue eyes. Second one, he looked short, but he had a serious voice. His hair was black, and his eyes were, too. Third one, he was something between them. Not tall, not short. He had brown hair and brown eyes. They were different, but together, they formed a great team of Pokémon thieves - Team Sand.

"Okay, Gurobash! Go!" Professor Ken shouted and threw his Pokéball,

"Professor Ken! I want to help!" Jimmy said,

"Ha!" said one of Team Sand's members, "You can't stop us, even if you had ten Pokémon with you!"

"Jimmy, you're crazy!" Sam shouted, "Don't do it! Our Pokémon are still weak after our battle!"

But Jimmy didn't listen. He shouted:

"Vulvo, Fire Blast!"

"No, Jimmy," Professor Ken tried to stop him, "Your Pokémon is too weak to fight Team Sand! You have to bring him to my lab, my helpers will rest him to a fighting fit!"

"Professor, we don't have time for this! Vulvo, go!"

"Ha! Go, Sandsquill! Use Hidden Power!"

"Sandsquill?" Jimmy took his Pokédex,

'Sandsquill, a ground-type Pokémon. He can make sand out of his mouth, and that is his primary attack.'

Suddenly, everything was under a mist. Mist of sand.

"Jimmy, Sam, quick! Get your Pokémon and get out of here!" Professor Ken told to two friends.

Sam and Jimmy returned their Pokémon to their Pokéballs and rushed into the lab. They found a man in a lab coat, looking worried.

"Excuse us!" Sam said, "Can you restore our Pokémon to fighting fit? We have to help Professor Ken!"

"Huh? M-Me? ... O-Of course! Uh... U-Uh... Oh! J-Just give me your Pokéballs a-and I'll do the rest."

Jimmy and Sam handled their Pokéballs to a man and he went down the corridor.

"W-Will be but a moment, just stay here..."

"He sounds too nervous..." said Jimmy, suspiciously.

"Come on, aren't you?"

"Well, yes, but..."

"Listen, just calm down. We have to be strong. We can deal with these Team-whatever-guys."

"Well, okay..."

Jimmy's voice was shaking. He was too nervous. His first battle was interrupted by Team Sand and now their Pokémon were in danger of being stolen...

"Wait..." Jimmy slowly said, "Oh! OH GOD! Sam! We've made a _terrible_ mistake! That guy! He's from Team Sand! He got out Pokéballs and rushed to a wrong way! See? Pokémon healing machine is here!" Jimmy pointed at something that looked like fax.

"WHAT?! GUROBI AND VULVO ARE IN HANDS OF THISE GUYS?!" Sam shouted, shocked.

"Come on, we gotta go!"

Jimmy and Sam ran toward the exit door. But when they got out, Team Sand was flying off on a balloon.

"Farewell, fools! And thanks for your Pokémon!"

"NO! VULVO!" Jimmy shouted,

"GUROBI!" Sam joined,

"They took your Pokémon?!" Professor Ken gasped, "That's horrible! You have to get them back! ... Eh, I'm sorry if I ruined your plans... But you have to find theor hideout. I can give you another Pokémon if you want, I have two more in our warehouse."

"Uh... I don't even know..." Sam said, his voice shaking,

"Yes! I need to save Vulvo and the others from them! Even if I don't even really know my Vulvo, I must save him. I promised, that my first Pokémon will be my partner forever. And if anything happnes, I _will_ help him. No matter what it takes." Jimmy told Professor Ken, eyes full of determination and full seriousness.

"Jimmy, this is just too much. Do you know how big Siden region is? It takes almost a year to get from here to Evangelear City! But that's with direct way, but you have to explore the _whole Siden region._ It will be too much for a ten year old kids like us!" Sam tried to make Jimmy stop, but he failed.

"No. I knew something like that was coming. I knew that from the moment I start my adventure, I will no longer be a little child. I will start my life from a blank page. Everything will change the moment I choose my Pokémon. And now it started. My first serious task!" Jimmy almost shouted, now his eyes full of happiness.

"Heh," Professor Ken smiled, "I knew you would change. So, if you are serious with this, come with me to the warehouse. What about you, Sam?"

"Uh... I don't know..."

"Come on, it'll be fun! We will start on our jorney not to collect all badges, but to help Pokémon in need! This is much more helpful than what we planned." Jimmy tried to change his mind.

"Well, okay.. I guess."

"Great!" Professor Ken said with a smile, "Now, let's go to the warehouse!"

_**Jimmy's adventure fatally changed. Now he and Sam are going to travel all across the Siden Region in search for their Pokémon.**_

_**Adventures begin...**_

_**Now!**_


	2. Chapter 2 - First Pokemon, First City!

**Okay****, ****guys**** before you start reading this chapter, I just want to make some things clear: this fanfic is set neither in anime world, nor in the game world. It contains elements from both of it. Also, previously I mentioned Alvin Town. The thing is, it's actually Alvin ****City****. Sorry. Next, this story's main plot is Team Sand's hideout, not the badges, ****BUT**** main characters **_**do**_** challenge Gym Leaders. Now, the dialouges. From now, Pokémon will talk too. So people's phrases will be marked as "*insert dialog here*" and Pokémon ones are -*insert dialog here*. Now, about moves. I know that it's strange that starter Pokémon know Quick Attack and even Fire Blast, maybe they're really badass, I don't know. But I don't think it will be really interesting with "Hey, use Tackle! Okay, now Tackle! Now for our best move, Scratch! And now Leer! And finish him with Tackle!" That would be lame. I thought that if I add some actual action in it, then it would be good.**

**Thanks for your time!**

_**Enjoy!**_

Chapter Two - First Pokémon, First City!

Jimmy followed Professor Ken to the warehouse. He was thinking... What if he will never find that hideout? What if his very first Pokémon is gone forever? No. Jimmy couldn't think about it. He closed his eyes, trying to forget what he just thinked of. Suddenly, Jimmy bumped into Sam, who stopped and looked both shocked and disappointed.

"W-What's wrong?" Jimmy asked, not understanding why has everyone stopped.

"Team Sand! They took _these_ Pokémon too!" Professor Ken shouted.

"But what do we do now?" Sam asked, looking at Jimmy, "How are we even going to start our Pokémon adventure if we don't even _have_ any Pokémon?"

"Hm... Oh! I know! I have mine Pokémon. It's Gurobash."

"Oh! Is it an evolved form of Gurobi? Then I take it!" Sam said gladly.

"One problem though. I don't know if I have any other for_ you_, Jimmy. Oh, wait! That's it! Team Sand couldn't get into our _Wild Life Simulation_!"

"A what?" Jimmy didn't understand anything.

"We create a unique place, where wild Pokémon live. They don't want to be caught, but they gladly got into our simulation. You can catch some Pokémon there. But you will have only some bait to catch them. Usually, you fight them with your Pokémon and catch them when they're weak, but maybe you can do it with food?"

"Well... If that's the only way..."

"I wanna help!" Sam interrupted Jimmy, "I am his friend, after all! I can fight wild Pokémon with Gurobash and then Jimmy will catch them!"

"Thank you, Sam," Jimmy said, "But no. I should do it myself."

"Hah, just as I thought!" Professor Ken laughed.

Professor Ken led Jimmy to WLS (Wildlife Simulation). He told him about the basics. Then, Jimmy stepped into a false wildlife. All alone with wild Pokémon.

"Alright, gotta find someone now..." Jimmy thought, but was interrupted by a wild Pokémon.

'Danlee - a Grass type Pokémon. They are very agressive. Danlee hides in tall grass and attacks anyone who approaches him.'

"Okay, then... Calm down, Danlee... I won't even hurt you... Here, have this..." Jimmy threw some bait, "Come on, Danlee!"

- Danlee?

"Come on, eat!"

Danlee slowly approached food Jimmy gave him.

"Okay, just a little closer..."

But then, Danlee grabbed his food and ran away into grass.

"Oh, really?!" Jimmy angrily threw a rock into grass.

- Danlee!

"Uh-oh."

Danlee quickly bumped into Jimmy and made him fall.

"Ow!" Jimmy ran away and threw a rock into Danlee to make him stop. Sadly, this only made him angrier. Jimmy grabbed a Pokéball, "Well, this will at least slow him down for a bit." He threw his Pokéball, and Danlee got into it. But, after a few bumps, he was caught.

"What?" Jimmy couldn't believe it. He has caught a Pokémon by making him angry!

'This Pokémon's attitude is very unique. Nobody yet understood his actions.' Pokédex said,

Jimmy grabbed Danlee's Pokéball. He withdrew him.

- Danlee!

"Why did you even get in my Pokéball?"

- Dan Danlee!

"Well, I guess I won't be able to understand a thing that you say, so you can return."

"Jimmy!" Professor Ken shouted, entering WLS with Sam, "I forgot to mention Pokémon that I caught this morning, right before you came in!"

"Huh? Well, I already caught my Pokémon..."

"You did?" Sam and Professor Ken said together, shocked

"Who?" Professor asked,

"Here. That's what Pokédex gave me." Jimmy handled a Pokédex.

Professor Ken read a Pokédex note. Then, he gave out:

"Unbelievable! Jimmy!" Ken said, his eyes full of shock and happiness, "You have caught a _really_ rare Pokémon! We tried to catch Danlee, but whatever amount of food we gave him, or however long we fought him, he'd go out from our Pokéballs! How did you get him?!"

"Well, I threw a rock at him... Or two, even."

"_A rock_? ... ... Heh... He-heh... Ha-ha-ha-ha!" Professor Ken started to laugh, barely breathing. Jimmy and Sam looked at him in a disturbed way, "Excuse me, it's just... I couldn't think it was that easy... Whew... So, I guess you're now ready to begin your adventure!"

"Yes!" Jimmy looked at his Pokéball. He swore to himself that this Pokémon will never be stolen from him. Danlee was now his partner until the very end.

**Half an hour later**

Professor Ken equipped Sam and Jimmy with all needed suplies: food, water, Pokémon potions etc.

"Well, now you two are ready to go! I wish you good luck!" Professor Ken said,

"Thanks!" both Jimmy and Sam replied,

While they walked outside and towards their first route, they talked.

"What are you gonna do first?" Jimmy asked?

"Well, we need to find those Team-whatever's hideout, but I don't think theynare somewhere near here. It's like, this is city's far end! Only few can even get here, not saying about making a hideout!"

"I guess you have a point." Jimmy agreed.

"So, I'm gonna practice in Alvin City's Gym. Gotta make my Pokémon stronger, so he can battle those thieves!"

"Yeah, you're right. Well, I gotta go home first, I need to say goodbye to my mother and all. See you later, then!"

"Bye!"

The two boys left in two directions. Jimmy was heading home, to take a final breath in his town of Derek. He rested a little bit in his room, had a dinner and went off to his journey.

First steps. First steps away from his home. First steps of his adventure. And somewhere there, in the woods, Alvin City was waiting for him. Jimmy took a breath and stepped on a road, leading far into the forest.

'Okay... Gotta go!' Jimmy thought and headed towards his next destination: Alvin City.

But, on his way, Jimmy could hear something behind him. He regularly looked behind himself to check if anyone's following him, but to no avail. Everything seemed nice and clear. _Seemed._

After following a bit, stranger finally revealed himself. Jimmy turned behind him to find a Pokémon running right at him. He dodged his attack, and threw Danlee's Pokéball.

"Danlee! Come out!" Jimmy shouted, "Use Quick Attack before it's too late!"

Danlee rushed towards the unknown Pokémon. Jimmy took his Pokédex from his pocket.

'Firag, a Fire-type Pokémon. It can produce small fire from its nose, that it uses for scaring enemy wild Pokémon away'

"Firag, huh? Well, let's try to catch it!"

Danlee bumped into Firag, making it fly away a little bit, but Firag was still full of strength.

'Damn it, a Fire-type has advantage against my Grass-type, I have to use some tactic for this one.' Jimmy thought.

Wild Firag rushed towards Danlee and then jumped into the air. Making a spin, you could see some fire starting to appear from his body.

"That's not good! Danlee! Try to dodge it!" Jimmy shouted.

Danlee tried to move, but Firag still hit him in mid-air, also casting fire. Danlee flew a few feet away and hardly landed on the ground. He was already out of strength to fight.

"Danlee! No!" Jimmy saidd, running to Danlee. He grabbed a Pokéball and threw it to Firag. He hit it and Firag got into a Pokéball but after a few shakes, he was released. And now he was coming for Jimmy.

"Watch out!" a voice coild be heard from far away, as another Pokémon entered the fight. He struck Firag in mid-air. Then, his trainer came.

"Are you alright?" he asked

"I guess so..." Jimmy said

"Rayvan! Use Bubblebeam!" he said to his big black flying Pokémon and then turned to Jimmy, "You better go find a Pokémon Center! It's right that way!" a stranger pointed to a road.

"Thanks!" Jimmy replied, as he returned Firag to his Pokéball and rushed towards a direction that stranger showed him.

Jimmy could already see some buildings. He was close. There was a sign next to the road that read "Welcome to Alvin City!" And first building Jimmy visited was Pokémon Center. He saw Nurse Joy.

"Excuse me!" Jimmy shouted, "Can you please heal my Pokémon? He is in a weakened state."

"Of course! Hand over the Pokéballs and it'll be back in a few seconds." Nurse Joy replied.

"I have only one by now."

"Oh, so you're a starter?"

"Yes" Jimmy answered, handing a Pokéball to Nurse Joy. She put it in a machine and Danlee's info on the screen.

"You have Danlee as a starter?" Nurse Joy exclaimed, shocked. Some people around looked at them, too.

"Well, yeah."

"I didn't know they give Danlees for starters... They are super rare! Where did you get him?" she asked, starting the healing machine,

"Well, I'm from Derek Town, but they give out for starters Gurobi, Hexie and Vulvo. We got attacked by Team Sand and they took our Pokémon, so I got this one in something called Wildlife Simulation, or something like that."

"Do you mean WLS? I didn't know they had Danlee there. Anyway, your Danlee is now healed! You can take his Pokéball."

"Thanks!" Jimmy replied and took Danlee's Pokéball. He went outside. 'I didn't get to catch anyone on the way here. Now I'm not sure at all about this whole idea...' He was interrupted by a sudden shout.

"Ow, watch out!" someone said. Jimmy turned to direction of the sound just to get smacked in the face with a Pokéball.

"Hey, I'm not a Pokémon, you know?" Jimmy said, annoyed.

"Please, sorry! I got messed up! My fault!" stranger exclaimed,

"Hey, don't need to be that sorry about this! It was just an accident."

"Hey! Get over here, you!" someone shouted from far away,

"Oh no! Sorry, I gotta run! See you later!" stranger shouted and rushed into Pokémon Center.

'What was that?' Jimmy thought. A cool, refreshing autumn wind went through Jimmy's body. He started to look around. He saw a sign: "10:40, everyday come to the Ase Square for amateur Pokémon battles! Free entry!" Finally, he gasped and looked at his watch.

"Oh dang! It's 8:49 PM? Aw, it's so late. Urgh. I guess I need to find Sam. He must be here somewhe~"

"Oh hey, Jimmy!" Sam interrupted him, waving his hand.

"Oh, hi! I was just about to search for you. Any luck with Pokédex?"

"Nah. I didn't get a chance to catch anyone."

"Me neither. Oh, by the way, where are we even gonna sleep tonight?"

"Well, we can't, of course, buy an apartment here, so obviously we are going to stay at Pokémon Center."

"Pokémon Center? It has a hotel or something?" Jimmy asked,

"Yeah. Free, by the way."

"Well, why don't we go register ourselves right now? It's getting late."

"Yeah, fine."

The two of them walked in. They came over to Nurse Joy.

"Hello, how can I help you?"

"We would likea room for two. Are there any left?" Sam said.

"I'm sorry, but there are now free rooms right now, but there is one room. Only one boy lives there."

"Sounds good to me." Jimmy said, "We agree"

"Yeah", Sam accepted.

"Alright. He should be in the room right now. Hope you three will ne good."

Jimmy and Sam walked upstairs. They counted doors in the corridor.

"21, 22, 23... 24! This should be it!" Sam exclaimed. He knocked on the door. "Hello? Anyone here?"

Door was unlocked and Jimmy saw a familiar face there.

"Hey, it's you!" he said, "The guy from before! Your Pokéball hit me. It was ten minutes ago!"

"You know him?" Sam asked,

"Yeah, we met just minutes ago"

"Oh, I remember you!" stranger replied. "What do you need?"

"Nurse Joy said there were no free rooms left and that it's okay to live here." Sam told.

"Well, in that case, come in." he opened the door and let two friends inside, "Oh, I'm sorry, I forgot to introduce myself. My name is Snoud. Recently I turned 13. I moved to Siden from Kalos. Ever heard of it?" Snoud said, closing the door. He kind of looked familiar to Sam, like he saw him somewhere. Snoud was wearing a blue jacket. He had his bag on his left shoulder, almost always holding it with his hand.

"Yeah, I watched its Pokémon League on TV." Jimmy replied. "My name is Jimmy, I'm 10 years old and I just started my Pokémon adventure!" he exclaimed with enthusiasm, "This is my friend Sam, we are both from the same town and we started our jorney on the same day. Though it didn't turn out as good as we thought..."

"Uh-huh," Sam agreed,

"Huh? What happened?" Snoud asked, a little confused,

"Team Sand took our Pokémon and now we got another ones." Sam explained, grabbing his Pokéball. Jimmy grabbed his, too, "I got Gurobash, and Jimmy's one is Danlee."

"Danlee? That is awesome!" suddenly, an alarm clock sounded off of Snoud's watch, "Oops! Sorry, guys! I have to go visit someone, if you don't mind."

"Of course not." Sam replied. He turned to Jimmy, as Snoud left the room, "Well, tomorrow's gotta be a big day, huh? I'll go into the woods, searching for wild Pokémon. What about you?"

"Me? Uh... I don't know yet." Jimmy answered, getting on his bed. He looked up at the ceiling for a while, and then said: "I guess I'll just see how it comes out." But he was lying. He knew exactly what he was going to do tomorrow. But now, his eyed started to close, taking him away from reality to the world of dreams.

In his dream, he was in Evangelear City, the largest one in Siden. But it was burning. Everything has turned into hell. And in another burst of flame, he saw someone. A silhouette. Jimmy rushed towards him, trying to recognize a shadow. Mysterious man led Jimmy to Evangelear's Tower. He ran upstairs. And now he was on the very top of it, giant bell blocking his view of a stranger. Jimmy carefully walked below it and that's when a stranger turned his face. But something interrupted him. Someone shouted: "Wake up, Jim! You're not gonna live by dreams forever, are you?"

It was Sam. Jimmy lazily opened his eyes. He looked at his watch — 10:34 AM. Alright... Wait, what?! "Oh, god! I'm late!" Jimmy cried out, quickly packaging his bag.

"Huh? Late for what?" Sam asked.

"There's no time for this, I gotta go, sorry!" Jimmy shouted before he rushed to the door. 'Ase Square... Where could that be?' he thought, 'I just realized I don't have a map... Well, let's just ask some strangers.' Jimmy came closer to one of bypassers: "Excuse me could you please tell me, how do I get to Ase Square?"

"Oh, that! It's just behind that corner. Turn left and you're there." he answered,

"Thanks!"

Jimmy watched at the clock: '10:41 already! I'm late!' He was running down the street, really looking forward to watch trainer battles. And now, he saw a crowd. Clearly, it has already started. He slowed down, as he came closer to the crowd. He was almost just in time.

"And, Snoud sent Firag to battle!" the announcer said,

"Snoud is here?" Jimmy whispered to himself,

"Firag, use Scratch for start!" Snoud commanded,

"Hah! Your Scratch won't work on me!" his opponent said,

"What's this Pokémon?" Jimmy took his Pokédex,

'Wartortle, a Water-Type Pokémon. An evolved form of Squirtle, a Pokémon, not living in Siden. It is said to live 10,000 years. Its furry tail is popular as a symbol of longevity.'

"Wartortle, use Bubble!" but Firag quickly dodged it.

"Now, Firag, use Spinning Flame!" Snoud commanded once more, and Jimmy saw a familiar thing. It was that same move: a spinning in mid-air, kicking Wartortle, casting fire on him. Could it be that same Firag?

"What a move! Firag just used power of both strength and fire! What a smart method!" announcer exclaimed,

"Wartortle! Get up! Use Surf!" Wartortle tried, but Firag was faster. He gave another kick, and then yet another. "Wartortle! Come on!" trainer shouted to his Pokémon, but them exhaled and said, "Wartortle, return. Wow, Snoud, you beat me with a Fire-Type. Who could have thought?"

"Wartortle has fainted! Snoud wins the battle!" announcer said. Crowd cheered as Snoud left the square. Jimmy followed him.

"Hey, Snoud!" he shouted to him,

"Oh, hi, Jimmy! You were watching the battle?" Snoud replied

"Yeah! And how could you win against a Fire-Type?"

"That Firag is very special. His Spinning Flame is unique, which means he is the only one who can use it."

There were no doubts left. Either Snoud is lying about "unique", or that is same Firag from before.

"Wait a second... I encountered a wild Firag in the forest oon the way here. He used the same move! Was it your Firag?"

Snoud sweatdropped, "Y-You're probably confusing Spinning Flame with a different move. Maybe it was two seperate moves?"

"Maybe... Whatever, where did you catch it?"

"In Yakio City. It is on far East side of Siden. It also has a Gym, which soecializes in Ice-Types. I trained my Firag a lot there, just when I caught it."

"I see. Well, then it's on my list! Oh, what abiut you? What are you gonna do?"

"Me?" Snoud sweatdropped once again, "Well, I kinda stopped my adventure two months ago, at this city... Only cities I have been to are Yakio and this one."

"Well, why don't you travel with me? It would be a lot more fun together!"

"Well, maybe... You know what? I will. I don't think there's much to do in this city anymore. And what about that other guy, Sam, was it? Is he travelling with you?"

"Oh, Sam? Nah, we're seperated, but we are on the same journey." a loud groan sounded, "Oops, I guess I should have had at least some breakfast..."

"No worries, I can cook something."

"Really? Thanks!"

**Jimmy encountered Snoud, a thirteen year old boy, who abandoned his adventure, but decided to join Jimmy at his journey. They talked about their future plans on their journey, as they were walking towards Pokémon Center. What awaits the two new friends later? Only time will show.**

**And as they walk, their adventure continues!**

_**(A/N: Alright, that one is really weird. But I think it is going very good. And also, Siden is based on a real country, and Yakio, Evangelear and some other cities are also based on that country's cities. Now, to the fact that Snoud is from Kalos and he wears a blue jacket and all, no, it's not Calem or Ash. He is an OC, but there will be some references or even meetings with real Pokémon characters. I hope you enjoy my book, but either way I am gonna continue it.)**_


End file.
